Meeting 'Hermano'
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: I don't understand it. I don’t know why I feel so jealous of this ‘Hermano’ guy Kaoru always talks about. What! He’s coming to visit! Hell no! He better not take my Kaoru!...wait. What do I mean by 'my' Kaoru? KK. Modern AU


AN: I was typing the next chapter to UG when the idea of this one-shot came into mind. I couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to write it down anyway. Hope you guys like it!

Note: 'Supernatural Love' is already done, I'm just waiting for my beta to finish proof-reading it. 'The Demon Child' is halfway done and should, hopefully, be posted until June 13 (the start of my classes… (grunts))

Warnings: Crude Language (A lot of the h.. and d… words as well as a few s… words) and some Sappy Fluffy Dialogue.

* * *

**Meeting 'Hermano'**

* * *

**x-o-X-o-x**

Hello! My name is Kenshin Himura, 22 years old and president of Himura International Corporations…technically speaking. My 'old man' is the one who really runs the whole company but he's currently on vacation at the Bahamas for the next two months, leaving me in charge. So I guess if I have to be specific, I'm the substitute president with emphasis on the 'substitute' part.

Now, if I was like any regular businessman…_cough. Cough_. Those money-grubbing, power-hungry, highly-egotistical, selfish, corrupted bastards…_cough. Cough._... a position this high in the financial hierarchy would leave me ecstatic.

Problem is. I'm not that type of person. Heck! I'm not even a full-licensed businessman…yet. I'm still in college, studying to get my degree.

Yet why did my old man _still _want me to temporarily take over? It's because I'm the only one he fully trusted not to make too much of a mess while his absence and I quote.

_"Besides, this will give you a piece of what the 'real world' is like. Not full of sunshine, rainbows and daisies all year-round as moronic naïve people are mislead to believe. Plus, maybe it'll even teach you to be more of a man, you pansy." _End quote.

Ouch. I resent that last statement.

Sigh. But I can't help it. I _loathe _this job. People going in and out of my office, thrusting to me tall stacks of papers that I'm either supposed to look over or sign. A bratty, spoiled bitch of a secretary who's only goal in life is to get in my pants. (Really? How did she get the job in the first place is beyond my understanding.) Newbie employees complaining that the work I gave them are too difficult and impossible to finish at the designated deadline. (Aww, quit whining you bunch of sissies…Sheesh. And my old man thinks that _I'm _the soft-headed one.)

It's a total nightmare! Plus the collar of this suit is too damn stuffy! How can any guy wear this 'thing' all day and still live despite oxygen-deprivation? Also, it itches like hell.

…Which leads me to my current situation.

**x-o-X-o-x**

"Oh honestly Kenshin!" Kaoru scoffed as I entered the living room. The black suit I wore was in disarray and I had long-since disregarded my tie, letting it wrap around my unbuttoned collar like a scarf. My damp long red hair was pulled and tied into a haste low-ponytail. And worse of all, my skin is still a flush color from the warm bath, imitating the look of that of a blushing virgin groom on his wedding night.

On the upside, I managed to get clean-shaven through half-lidded eyes…though I the white patches on my chin covered a few cuts and scrapes.

I tossed Kaoru a sheepish smile as she shook her head in dismay at my ragged appearance.

"Need a little help?" She asked, pointed to my tie. She flashed me a dazzling smile that made my heart go 'ta-tump-ta-ta-tamp-tump'.

I could only manage a grunt as a reply. Being the smart gal that she is, Kaoru took that as a yes and made her way towards me. My eyes watched in appreciation at the way her hips would sway and edge a little to the side with each step she took.

Kaoru Kamiya is a striking 21-year old with looks that any other woman would kill, or used up the last stash of her money for surgery, to have. Her hair is the shade of gossamer raven's wings that gleams a radiant blue when the light hits it. And her eyes are like twin set of sapphire gems with an inner fire that burns my soul. (Mushy I know but hey! I'm no poet.) Her attire consists of a pair of white silk draw-string pants and a pale pink tank top that barely shows her midriff. Fluffy pink bunny-slippers (which I gave to her as a gift last Christmas, mind you) kept her small, delicate feet warm. While she may not be the most robust of all the girls I know, she had a firm yet supply body with the curves at just the right places. Not too much, just right. Just the way I like it.

And, because of her, I'm considered as one of the most enviable guys on the campus. Why? Because I'm a lucky enough bastard to have her, this lovely mixed Japanese-Latina-Spanish ball of spitfire, as my roommate.

Yes, my roommate. Shocked that a school actually approves of members of the opposite sex sleeping in the same room? Actually, our university doesn't usually approve of such living arrangements, though our dormitory is co-ed. You see, Kaoru's name is unisexual and of course, the registration thought that she was a guy. (Snort. Obviously they hadn't met her in person.), so they put her in the same dorm room as me. It was too late to correct the mistake though and since both of us didn't seem to mind, the administration grudgingly decided to let things be.

As expected, the first few weeks living together weren't great. Both of us felt shy and awkward around each other's presence, especially when we're alone. But as the days passed, we soon became more comfortable and our timidity slowly faded. That's when we actually had conversations. Before, we would just either grumble a 'Hey' or 'I'm gonna use the bathroom' or blush to a certain shade. Not much of a 'talk' now, is it?

Anyhow, when we finally got enough courage to talk, both of us were surprised to find out that we have a lot of things in common. For example, both of us had endured kendo training in our ancestor's kenjitsu style since childhood and we also came from mixed-ethnic families. My mother was half-British which explained my unique hair color and Kaoru's own mother was a Spanish-Latina whom she got her sapphire eyes from.

There are several things else that we have in common but I'm not going to go into that much detail. Besides, I'm kind-of preoccupied in something else. Like the motion of soft, nimble fingers as their owner fixed my tie.

Tying the last knot in place, Kaoru used one hand to hold the piece of material in place and the other to pull up the square-like thingy she made up to secure just below my buttoned-collar. She re-adjusted the said collar so that the part of the tie that was tucked beneath it couldn't be seen.

Giving one last brush of her hand to remove any sprinkle of unseen dust on my shoulders and front, Kaoru stepped away to view her work. Much to my distaste, I was just starting to enjoy the feel of her body against mine.

"It's not great but at least you look presentable." She muttered. Reaching for a loose strand of my hair, she twirled it around.

A small disapproved frown settled upon her pink lips. "You could've at least blow-dried your hair. You'll get split ends if you keep on tying it up when it's still wet." She commented.

I stuck out my bottom lip in an attempt to pout. "But Ru…It's not my fault that I woke up late, my alarm clock was busted."

Kaoru quirked up a slender eyebrow and crossed her pale arms. "Need I remind you that you smashed a fist into your clock when it tried to wake you and broke it?"

"Oh…" I scratched my head and tossed her a sheepish grin. "So that's why my hand hurts right now." I held up my other hand, wrapped in fresh cloth bandages, for Kaoru to see.

Kaoru slapped her own hand against her forehead. Giving me a dubious look, she murmured. "You, Kenshin Himura, can be so gullible sometimes."

I threw her one of my most powerful hurt looks. "And you, Ru-chan, are so mean…" I whined, opting to heighten my voice to a nasal tone. "Ru-chan didn't even kiss my bobo." I added, voluntarily opening up the tear glands in my eyes to give them a glassy-watery gleam.

"Bobo?" Kaoru looked like she was trying to decide whether to laugh at the way I acted or to laugh at my babyish words.

I nodded my head in a childish manner. "Uhuh…" I tucked out my lower lip further as possible.

Kaoru shook her head. "Oh no Kenshin! I am so not going to fall for that act." She said firmly but I could tell that she was starting to waver.

My lower lip quivered and I could feel fake tears starting to drip down the corner of my eyes.

"Argh! Fine! I'll do it."

Secretly I smiled in triumph. I knew that she would crumble.

Kaoru gently took my injured hand and kissed it. I gave an involuntary shiver as I felt the soft press of her lips through the fabric of the wrapped cloth. It was a pleasant feeling, a sweet gesture of casual intimacy yet it was enough the blood to race through their vessels and lit a spark of fire within me.

I could barely hide the disgruntled look on my face when she let go. She glanced at me underneath her long eyelashes.

"You can be such a weirdo, Kenny." She joked, opting to call me by a nickname. A teasing grin settled on her face and I felt my own lips twitch to a smile. Kaoru had had always a way about her that would make people cheer up, no matter how dark their mood was.

"Ouch. Fair maiden, you have wounded my heart." I cried out dramatically and closed my eyes. I stomped a fist against my chest, as if someone had stabbed an imaginary dagger through my heart.

"And as such, I demand a kiss on the lips." I peeked through one eye to see the white of Kaoru's eyes as she rolled them heavenwards.

Truth be told, I really wanted Kaoru to kiss me. You see, for the past year and a half since we've known each other, I had developed feelings for her. First I thought that it was just a mere crush, easily forgotten once I got to know her more. Then, when that failed, the term 'infatuation' came into my mind. But that too vanished as the months passed by. Presently, I don't know my exact feelings towards Kaoru. I think of her as more than a sister or a friend but…I don't know.

Damn it! Why do emotions have to be so damn hard to evaluate? Geez, if people could just understand what they really feel, then the world will be a whole lot better of a place.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Kaoru suddenly slapped me playfully on the shoulder. "Okay, Shakespeare. You have an international company to run, remember? You should get going if you don't want to be even more late than you already are."

She pointed to the wall clock hanged on the living room wall behind her and I turned and my eyes widened as all other thoughts vanished from my mind except for one.

"Holy Shit!" I yelled. The clock's hands showed 9:00am. I'm an hour late! Damn! Hajime's going to murder me!

Saitou Hajime never liked me from the moment Hiko, my old man, announced that I would take over the business while he's away. Mostly because I'm very young and inexperienced and that "I don't have a manly bone in my feminine body'…or maybe it's because he can't take the fact that someone younger than him is acting as his superior.

And who's he calling feminine? I'm a man, damnit! So what if I liked to wear pin…err, _magenta _and do the laundry? It just shows that I'm a considerate guy who happens to enjoy doing household chores…Okay, that last part didn't came out right.

Frantic, I rushed to the counter that separates the room from the kitchen to collect the stuff I needed for work.

A slight cough from Kaoru interrupted my hasty search. I craned my neck to look at her direction and saw that she was holding my briefcase in one hand and a plate of grilled sandwiches on the other.

I smiled in relieve and walked over towards her. Gingerly, I took the both briefcase and food from her hands. Giving me a twitch of a smile, Kaoru dropped something in my suit's pocket and at the soft 'clang' sound, I knew it was my car keys.

"Drive safely and don't go over four times the speed limit this time. I have enough to worry about without having to bail you out of jail." She said in a teasing manner.

As I comply to roll my eyes; I caught the hidden meaning of her sentence, especially the 'worry part, and asked. "What are you worried about? Is 'The Shark' tormenting you again?"

I was referring to Mrs. Kikyo, professor of Kaoru's web design class and terror-teacher-extraordinaire. She got the nickname 'The Shark' because she could tear you up with her words faster than a shark's bite.

Kaoru shook her head. "Mrs. Kikyo is always tormenting us. She lives for it. No, it's about Hermano, you remember him don't you?" She asked me.

I narrowed my eyes and a sudden bitter taste began to settle in my mouth. Of course I remember Hermano, I despised him after a couple of times you mentioned his name. Granted, I've never met the guy but I couldn't stand seeing the twinkle in your eyes as you talked about him in an affectionate tone of voice.

Petty I know but hey, the guy has what I want and what I want is…

What do I want from Kaoru? What do I really, truly feel about her? Argh! My poor head! Better not think about it right now. Focus, Himura! Focus!

"Yep, you always talk a lot about him. Why do you ask?" The words managed to pour out of my mouth coherently.

"Well, he's coming for a visit."

Say what!

"Today."

My vision turned a bloody red.

"Isn't that great? I can finally introduce you to him!" Kaoru giggled.

A dull crash resonated in my ears and I knew that it was my life going downhill.

Just peachy.

**x-o-X-o-x**

"So Hermano's coming for a visit, big deal." Sanosuke muttered as he brought the cup of mocha café latte to his lips and took a sip.

The two of us were sitting at a table in a little coffee shop a few blocks away from the building that I 'temporarily' am running. It was a cozy place where the atmosphere is warm and vibrant and the owner happened to be both a friend of mine and Kaoru's.

It was lunch break and I had invited Sano to meet me there. I was worried that he couldn't come since he still had a class to attend to…who am I kidding? Sano always played hooky, though he always manages to pass his subjects.

Truly the work of a miracle.

"It is a big deal Sano." I muttered in reply.

"Why is him being here such a big deal? So he's a friend of Jou-chan's, so what?"

"'SO WHAT?' Is that all you can say?"

Fellow customers and even a few waiters glanced nervously or annoyed at our direction. Flushing a bright shade of red, I muttered a 'sorry' and quietly sat back down to my chair.

After a few awkward moments, everybody turned back to their own business and soon their voices and sounds of coffee being made returned, filling the silence.

Sano stared at my flushed face with a quirked eyebrow. Then a knowing smile crept up his lips.

"You love Jou-chan, don't you?" He asked in a self-assured voice.

Before I could let out another yell, Sano stuffed a brownie in my half-opened mouth. Not expecting to have a bulky piece of food shoved in my face, I nearly choked to death and vainly tried to swallow it down which I eventually did, thank God!

Grasping for the nearest water glass, I brought it up to my lips and literally chugged the liquid down my dry throat. Having satisfied my sudden thirst, I set the empty glass on the table and let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Damn Sano! Are you trying to kill me?" My voice came out hoarse and weak so I gave him the deadliest glare I could ever conjure up.

To my dismay, Sano merely shrugged off my threat. Instead his face turned serious and he asked. "How do you feel about Jou-chan?"

"She's my friend and…"

"But is that how you _really _feel towards Jou-chan? Just a friend?"

I opened my mouth to say 'Yes!' but then I snap it close, unsure of my answer.

"I don't know…" I admitted.

Sano shook his head in dismay at me. "Can you tell me any memories of you two that really stuck to you?"

I peered at the brown-haired man across from me. "Since when do you starting acting like a psychologist?" I asked him cynically.

Sano rolled his chocolate brown eyes. "Since today. Now answer the damn question already!"

My lips turned down into a frown. "I don't have to tell you, _Dr. Sagara, _since it's not any of your business." I was starting to get annoyed at Sano, what is he trying to do anyway?

"_Fine then. _You don't have to tell me, just try to remember okay?"

I rolled my eyes but closed them anyway, not before throwing a couple of comments that would put a round-about seasoned sailor to shame. Soon a certain memory did indeed resurfaced and I felt myself relaxed as I let the images flip through my mind's eye like a movie.

_-Start flashback-_

_I looked up from the pages of my book at the sound of something akin to cries in the room where my roommate slept. It was muffled, as though Kaoru was trying to keep me from hearing them but I still did. Being a master in kenjitsu meant that I am more emphatic to my senses than others._

_I debated in my mind whether to go inside her room or to just leave her be. After all, we've only known each other for a few days. Worry and concern won over rationality though so I closed my book and got up from the living room couch._

_I stopped before Kaoru's bedroom and nervously knocked on it. No reply. I tried again, this time a little louder._

_"Kaoru? It's me, Kenshin."_

_Kaoru's voice filtered outside. It was croaky and kind-of low. _

_"What do you want Kenshin?"_

_Swallowing a lump that suddenly formed on my larynx, I answered. "Are you okay?"_

_"Course I'm alright!" came Kaoru's voice though there was a hint of desperation in it despite her obvious brave efforts._

_"I don't believe you. I can hear you crying even in the living room."_

_A pause issued as I waited for Kaoru to answer._

_Moments of tensed silence passed and I had almost turned away, thinking that Kaoru still needed her space, when Kaoru suddenly said._

_"Come in."_

_To say the least, I was surprised that Kaoru had invited me to enter. I hesitated at first but then, with slightly trembling hands, opened the door and stepped inside._

_The sight that greeted me made my heart ache with worry and sympathy. Kaoru was sitting atop her bed, hugging a pillow to her person. Her hair and clothes were disheveled and eye-bags could be seen underneath her eyes which were a dull blue-grey color, far from their original sparkling sapphire. Her normally fair ivory-colored skin paled to an unhealthy plaster white._

_But what fully caught my attention most was the dried trail of tears that flowed down from the corner of her eyes, visible in the room's light. _

_"I was right, you're crying." The words left my mouth before I could stop them._

_Kaoru tossed him a small glare. "_Was_, Kenshin, _was_. I _'was'_ crying."_

_"Besides, you wouldn't care." She muttered to herself, though I was able to catch it._

_I could feel the muscles on my face tighten with tension. "Try me then." I said, crossing my arms across my chest to show my seriousness of the situation._

_Kaoru shook her head no but when I showed no sign of leaving, she sighed disdainfully and patted the space next to her on the bed._

_"If you must hear my story, you better get comfortable then." She reasoned._

_-End flashback-_

That day, we actually had the first longest conversation since the day we met. My lips twitched into a small smile beneath closed eyes.

Sano saw this but made no comment, letting me have the first word instead. For that I was grateful.

_-Start flashback- (Third Person's POV)_

_Kenshin rubbed Kaoru's back with one hand soothingly while she continued to cry, her face buried in his chest. He had been initially shocked when Kaoru grabbed him after she confessed but he soon got over it and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his embrace._

_His normal amethyst-colored eyes burned amber as he replayed into his mind what Kaoru had confessed. _

_Kaoru had the same boyfriend since her high school years in __Spain__. The night before her scheduled plane trip to __Japan__, he proposed and of course she said yes. Yet, deep down in her heart, she knew that a long-distance relationship couldn't work out but she had hoped that this would just be another trial that they will overcome._

_Sadly, her hopes crumbled to dust when (the jerk) emailed her to say that he wanted to cancel their engagement because he'd found someone who had more to offer and that he would expect their engagement ring in the mail next week so he could give it to his new fiancée._

_Kenshin tightened the arm snaked around Kaoru's waist tighter, pulling her closer to his body. _

_"It's alright, let it all out. Never hold anything back." He whispered encouragements to her ear._

_"Do you think I'm weak? Was I wrong to not fight for him?" It was soft and muffled but Kenshin heard it as clear as day._

_"What? No! I don't think you're weak. And it's his own fault that he's blind to see what a great girl you are. Mark my words, someday he's going to regret his decision but then I know that you'll be happier with someone else. Someone who deserves to have your trust, respect, faith and love. No, Kaoru. You are so much more, you deserves more than what that weasel of a man can offer you."_

_Kenshin knew that he was practically pouring his heart out but he wanted her to see, to **know**, that she is a wonderful person both inside and out._

_After what seemed like hours, Kaoru finally lift her head to meet Kenshin's gaze, stunning him with a beautiful smile that seemed to brighten up her face._

_"Thank you so much, Kenshin. I suddenly feel a whole lot better."_

_-End flashback- _

**x-o-X-o-x**

_(Back to Kenshin's POV and a little bit of 3rd Person's POV near the end of the segment.)_

Slowly, I opened my eyes. "I want to protect her, to keep her safe. To always be there whenever she needs me." I said.

Sano smiled and nodded his head. "Okay. Is there anything else?"

I closed my eyes again and the several images that run through my mind were like a slideshow this time.

_Her laugh. Her smile. That cute lower lip of hers that adorably pouts. Her gem-like sapphire eyes that glow with the essence of her fiery spirit. The way she holds her bokken during spar sessions at the public dojo. How she always seemed to look at everything with optimisms. Her compassionate nature that contrasted with her razor sharp tongue and wild temper. The way she dances to the Latin-Spanish salsa…and how she miserably tried to teach him. Everything about her just seemed so…beautiful and bright. Like a shining star._

_My shining star._

I snapped my eyes open and I hardly noticed that my mouth was agape. It couldn't be could it? But then, it would explain everything I felt. My jealousies towards any guy who would show a romantic interest in Kaoru; my quick-tempered mood whenever I was apart from Kaoru for a long time; my sudden disinterest towards any other female who would try to seduce or flirt with him. Everything.

I wanted to laugh. Hell, I wanted to jump up and down on top of the table like a crazy person. In a way I guess I am. Love makes you do crazy things, doesn't it?

I must've a silly, goofy look on my face for Sano smirked at me. But I didn't care.

"I love her. I love Kaoru." My voice started as soft as a whisper which then grew louder until it was almost speaker-level volume.

"I love Kaoru Kamiya!" I shouted to my heart's content, not giving a damn care about what everyone thinks of me. I'm in love damnit!

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out Kenshin." Sano said, tossing me an amused grin.

"Which is why you need to tell Kaoru now, before that 'Hermano' guy sweeps her off her feet. Personally, I think that you took too long to realize your –" Before Sano could continue on with his speech, Tae approached the brown-haired man and tapped him gently on the shoulder.

Sano turned around and lifted his chin to look up to the brown-haired woman.

Tae, who just happened to be a close friend of Kaoru's, said.

"Um, Sano? Kenshin already left a few seconds ago."

A 'What!' look crossed Sano's face and he turned his head around to see that his companion had indeed exited the shop, the double exit doors still swinging.

Sano scratched the back of his head. "Damn, he's fast." He muttered.

Tae smiled at him. "Love makes anything possible." She commented.

Sano smirked. He didn't need to be told that Tae overheard their Kenshin's proclamation. Hell, everyone in the café heard it.

"So? Will that be cash or credit?" She asked; her voice polite and friendly.

Sano glanced at Tae and nervously said. "Umm…How about I'll just add it to my tab?"

The tall and usually intimidating brown-haired man sank down to his seat at the deadly glare the owner of the shop gave him.

"Eheheh, just kidding Tae-chan. You know me, always the kidder. Heheheheh…"

**x-o-X-o-x**

_(Kenshin's POV)_

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you lunatic!" Some guy yelled gruffly when I passed by his car.

I ignored him and concentrated instead on reaching my destination. Really, I didn't do anything wrong besides driving at nearly 160kph and making a few sharp twists and turns here and there.

I narrowed my eyes. Still not fast enough to reach the dormitory in time. By what I can remember Hermano supposed to come over at two in the afternoon.

I stole a glance at my Rolex watch and couldn't believe it!

The clock's hands showed that it was already a quarter to two!

Shit! I only have fifteen minutes left before Hermano arrives!

So I stepped on the gas pedal even more, narrowly missing a stray cat that was crossing the street.

Damn cat!

**x-o-X-o-x**

Kaoru glanced up from her book in surprise when I slammed the door open.

"Kenshin? What are you doing here? Don't you have work to do?" She asked me as I entered the dorm, closing the door after me.

I was panting heavily from running all the way from the parking lot to the fourth floor of our dormitory. Just my luck the elevator had to be under technical problems today.

When I was finally able to catch my breath, I stared at Kaoru who was looking at me with one eyebrow raised and a concerned look on her face.

I could've smiled but I was too tired to do so. Instead, I took a few steps forward.

"Pant. Pant. Is Hermano here already? Pant. Pant." I asked; my voice husky and dry.

Kaoru shook her head, still managing to keep her gaze on me. "No, it's still five minutes 'til two." She answered.

I grinned. Five minutes huh? Plenty of time.

Slowly I made my way towards Kaoru and when I got near enough, I sat down on the couch besides her.

"You okay Kenshin? You looked a little flushed. Do you need some water?" Kaoru asked.

I smiled at her antics and shook my head. Ah, Kaoru…so kind and concerning.

"But I do need one thing." I told her. I watched as Kaoru leaned closer to me so she could hear me.

Our faces were merely inches apart and I gazed into her sapphire depth eyes before I continued.

"I need you."

Then, swift as lightning, I took hold of Kaoru but cupping her chin with both hands and pulled her towards me for our lips to meet.

Yes, people, I kissed her. She tastes sweet, like jasmine and honey and just as addicting to me as ambrosia is to the Greek gods.

I felt Kaoru tensed for a moment but the initial shock was quick to wear off and soon she was kissing me back.

Overjoyed, I lowered my arms to let them snaked around her back and neck to support her. Her own arms wrapped themselves besides my neck, running her fingers through my red hair to reach for the black binder I wore to keep my bundle of mane up.

I barely noticed Kaoru removing my binder, letting my hair spill to my shoulders and waist like a scarlet waterfall. I was too busy enjoying the exploration of the contours of her mouth and the pressure of her soft, luscious lips against mine.

I withdrew my tongue back to gently nibble at her lower lip, eliciting a sound somewhere between a purr and a moan from her which I really, _really _liked.

My hand that supported behind her neck went up to touch the ribbon that pulled her hair up and untied it. I run my fingers through her glossy midnight-colored hair.

God, her hair felt as silky as I imagined it would.

Reluctantly I pulled away from her, breaking the kiss, due to the fact that my lungs are burning for oxygen.

Kaoru glanced at me through half-lidded eyes, her lips swollen and slightly parted. At this, I couldn't help but smirk with male pride at the dazed look on her face.

"Ugh…Wow…" That was all she managed to mutter out. For the first time since I've known her, Kaoru Kamiya was speechless.

So I laughed. Besides she looks cute when she's angry.

As I expected, Kaoru's face soon turned red. And not because of the kiss we just shared.

"Himura…You've got a lot of explaining to do." She growled, her eyes promising harmful things to be done to my person.

I sighed. Maybe I should've told her before I kissed her. Not that I regret it of course.

I took a deep breathe to clam my suddenly shattering nerves and spoke.

"Kaoru, I'm in love with you. I have been since the time your ex-fiancée left you…Maybe even before that. At first I thought it was just friendship I felt for you but then I was lying to myself. In truth, I wanted more Kaoru. I want to be more than just a friend or a brother."

I paused and gazed into Kaoru's deep sapphire eyes, letting all of my emotions reflect in my eyes because I want her to see that I wasn't lying.

"I want to be the one who kisses you senseless Kaoru. I want to be the one who takes you out to dinner, lunch, or breakfast…whatever! I want to pamper you with gifts and flowers and chocolates every minute of the day. I want to be the one who will ease all your sorrows, pains, worries and frustrations whether it be myself or the whole world. And I…"

I could feel my voice starting to crack with emotions but I persisted. I needed to get this all out in the open, I need to tell her everything.

"I want to sweep you off your feet and treat you like the princess that you are. I want to…but I can't force you to return my feelings. No, I could never do that. I love you so much that I want your happiness more than my own. So please, Kaoru, don't break my heart any further and give me a straight answer already. If you love someone else, tell me then. But I just want you to know that I'll never stop loving you."

"And if you're happy with…" My confession was interrupted by the brush of fingers against my lips to shush me. It was Kaoru's.

Kaoru looked at me with a blank look on her face and I felt my heart dropped when suddenly she gave a huge warm smile and hugged me.

"Kenshin! How I've waited so long to hear you say those words." Then she giggled when we pulled apart. "Well maybe not those sappy lines you've just said but hey…I can't stop a sweet, wonderful, handsome, generous guy from blurting out poetic lines now can I? Besides, I would only be a hypocrite if I said that I'm not the least bit flattered."

I blinked. "So…you're saying…"

Kaoru nod her head, sapphire eyes sparkling. "Yes, Kenshin. I love you too."

I felt a goofy grin stretching my lips but I didn't care if I looked stupid indeed. I wrapped my arms around Kaoru's slender waist and embraced her as close and tight as possible.

"I love you Kaoru Kamiya. I love you so damn much even I don't know the full extent of my feelings." I murmured to her softly.

I had just grazed my lips on her nape and even nuzzled my nose and mouth in her warm, jasmine-scented neck when a sudden thought crossed my mind.

Slowly, I pulled away from Kaoru just enough so that our eyes met. My amethyst orbs looked into her sapphire pupils as if I would find what my answer in their gem-colored depths.

"But what about Hermano?" I asked her.

Kaoru raised a slender eyebrow at me.

"What about him?" She asked.

"Don't you like him? I mean, you're always talking about him so I had thought that you…" Oh god, this is hard to explain.

Fortunately, Kaoru was able to understand what I was trying to say. Her sapphire eyes widened as she said.

"You mean, you thought that him and me…that we're…romantically involved?"

Shamefully, I nod my head. I shift my gaze from Kaoru's gaping mouth, wide-eyed face, expecting her to get angry at me or something similar.

What happened was the least thing that I expected.

She laughed!

First it was a giggle but then it grown into a full-blown laughter that had Kaoru clutching her sides.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Kaoru stifled her chuckles long enough to give me a smile when she noticed the offended glare I threw at her.

"Silly Kenshin. I couldn't possibly be intimately interested in Hermano. That would be gross…not to mention scandalous."

She must've felt my confusion on the matter because she continued.

"Kenshin, 'Hermano' is not a person's name. It's Spanish for 'brother'." She explained; a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

WHAT!

I could feel my jaw dropping and Kaoru must've found this funny because she let off another round of laughter.

**x-o-X-o-x**

"So sorry I was late. The traffic here is unlike anything I've ever seen before!" exclaimed the slightly older man before me.

"Ah, ah." I waved of his apology with my hand. "It's perfectly natural. It just takes a while getting used to it for a foreigner. This is your first time in Japan, am I right?" I asked the other man as I held out my hand in greeting.

Warm reddish maroon eyes gazed at me underneath unruly ebony bangs. Their owner flashed a smile, showing rows of pearly white teeth, as he shook my hand.

Kaoru's brother is indeed a very handsome man. I feared that the girls would swoon over him the moment they see him.

And I could help but feel a little bit intimidated. Kaoru's brother – who she introduced as Van – was at least 6'1 so he's a tower compared to me, a mere 5'7 in height. (AN: I decided to make Kenshin a teeny-bit taller. Hohoho! (grins))

Damn genes of mine.

"I must say, my sister has good taste in choosing a man. You're perfect Kenshin. I feel that Mother and Father would be really happy if they'll meet you." Van said in his deep, heavily Latin-Spanish-accent voice.

"Indeed, though we'll have to teach him the language first." Kaoru replied as she entwined her hand in mine.

Flushing a pale pink from the 'Hermano' incident earlier, I let out a cough.

"That'll be fantastic Kaoru-koishii." I answered, hoping that Kaoru would just drop the subject. I had enough embarrassment for the day.

Van glanced at me, then at Kaoru with a raised eyebrow. Kaoru merely shook her head.

_"El pensó que usted y yo estamos fechando. Él no sabe que Hermano significa a hermano en español" _**(1)**

Van gave a gruff laugh, followed by Kaoru's melodious laughter. Puzzled and irritated that I couldn't understand them, I tightened my grip on Kaoru to get her attention.

"What did you tell him?" I whispered to her in Japanese, though it would be unless since Van is Kaoru's brother and thus, a half-Japanese as well.

"Oh nothing." She whispered to me back.

_"Quizás no debemos entonces enseñarlo. Piense en toda la diversión que podríamos tener." _Van spoke to Kaoru. **(2)**

Kaoru rolled her eyes. _"Ahora, hermano que es medio justo. No quisiera que él sufriera más que él tenía ya hoy."_ She replied. **(3)**

_"Usted debe cuidar verdad para él. Pozo soy muy bien con él si usted es feliz con él. Aunque él parece un idiota."_ Van commented. **(4)**

Kaoru nodded her head. _"Sí. Gracias hermano. Kenshin puede ser un idiota rojo-red-haired pero él es mi idiota rojo-red-haired." _**(5)**

The two siblings laughed while I merely looked on, confused, befuddled and a bit suspicious. Why is my gut telling me that they're talking about me?

Suddenly, I felt the need to learn Kaoru's other native language grow stronger.

"So, when do you think Kenshin will meet Mother and Father?" Van asked in Japanese, glancing at me with a devilish grin on his tanned face.

ORO!

"Kenshin? Kenshin. Kenshin!" Kaoru's worried voice fell on deaf ears.

(Third Person's POV)

Van nudged the body sprawling on the floor with the tip of his polished leather shoes.

_"él se desmayó."_ **(6)**

Kaoru shook her head in dismay.

_"Kenshin, usted idiota"_ She muttered under her breath, a small smile on her lips. **(7)**

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

AN: Okay, first off. Translations people! (grins) 

**(1) **"He thought that you and I are dating. He doesn't know that Hermano means brother in Spanish."

**(2) **"Perhaps we shouldn't teach him then. Think of all the fun we could have."

**(3) **"Now, brother that's just mean. I don't want him to suffer more than he already had today."

**(4) **"You must truly care for him. Well I'm fine with it if you're happy with him. Even though he looks like an idiot."

**(5) **Yes I do. Thank you brother. Kenshin may be a red-haired idiot but he's **my **red-haired idiot."

**(6) **"He fainted."

**(7) "**Kenshin you idiot."

So did you liked it? Hope so. I just love tormenting Kenshin, don't you? (does evil laugh).Please don't forget to leave a review. If not, then have a nice day then. (waves goodbye to readers)

Daemon: Woof!


End file.
